I'm Not Hanging Up
by xXColorhei
Summary: Annabeth is working on design plans, when Percy calls, and he is not hanging up. -short oneshot-


**It's been a long time since I wrote a one-shot and it's not a songfic. Just a percabeth story, in which Percy does not want to hang up.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm Not Hanging Up**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maybe I should put a balcony here..." Annabeth pondered, arched over her blueprints like it was a battle strategy. It was suppose to be scary, something to be in front of Ares' temple. The daughter of Athena sighed as she erased the whole drawing. She started to draw another square base when her phone rang.

She almost doubled over in surprise.

Why did she have a phone? Well, it was for emergencies, so this must be an emergency.

She fished her phone out real quickly, and saw the caller ID.

_Seaweed Brain._

His name flashed from green to red and a lot of things played in Annabeth's mind. What if he was kidnapped? Again! Or, a hellhound must've...oh Gods, what if he's lying on the floor, bleeding to death and I'm the only one who-

Immediately, Annabeth almost smashed the answer button, "Hello?!" She yelled frantically. She swore to the Gods only Percy could make her this frantic.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy said cheerfully through the phone. There was a bit of static, but she could hear him safe and breathing. Annabeth was relieved and angry. Relieved because he was alive and not bleeding to death. Angry because he almost gave her a heart attack.

"Percy, the phone is for emergencies! I thought you were _dying _or something!" Annabeth sighed, exhausted. Annabeth knew Percy was smirking on the other end. "You're really worried for me!" Percy said.

Annabeth face-palmed, but blushed, knowing that Percy couldn't see it. "Why'd you call?" Annabeth said, annoyed.

Percy made a humming noise.

Annabeth shouted, "Percy! Why are you calling!?" suddenly aware that this phone was monster attractive.

Percy made a "Hmm?" Sound. And Annabeth was ready to break his neck right then and there, even if he had Achilles curse, she'd find a way.

She always found a way.

Now, the only problem was he _was on the other end of the line!_

"Dear Gods, Percy, why the Hades are you calling?!" Annabeth nearly screamed into the phone in frustration. Percy started to speak, "What? Is it a crime to check up on your girlfriend?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Percy, if a freaking monster comes barging into my step family's home, saying 'I will mess up your face', I will-" Percy cut her off, "Fine! I was bored." He admitted. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Trying to think for something for Ares' temple." She said, suddenly worrying about the problem before her, who was still drawn as a crudely sketched box on a worn out paper.

"Babies." Percy suddenly said, on the other side of the phone. Annabeth snapped out of her deep thinking.

"What?" She asked.

"Babies! Babies are perfect for his temple!" Percy shouted.

"I'm not putting babies in Ares' Temple just because you don't like him seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"But babies reflect his very personality!" He said. "It's perfect!"

Annabeth was still upset, "You do realize you could've Iris messaged right?" Percy laughed from the other side, and even that made upset Annabeth's heart flutter. "Now what would be the fun in that?" Percy joked.

Then something clicked.

'I'm bored.' 'You do realize you could've Iris messaged right?' 'What would be the fun in that?'

The gears went in Annabeth's head and she started shouting. "Oh my Gods, you are trying to get yourself killed! Go this far just to attract a monster! Holy Zeus' beard-"

Percy laughed again, "I knew you'd figure it out." Annabeth shouted again, "Hang up right now Jackson, or I swear, I will stab you in the Achilles heel!"

Percy chuckled.

Then nothing happened.

Annabeth could still hear him breathing on the other side.

"You're not hanging up, are you?" Annabeth said, giving up her hopes on Percy's crazy idea of fun.

"Nope." Percy said, and Annabeth heard a low growl, but it wasn't in the room, it was son Percy's side of the phone.

"Yes! Finally!" Percy said, Annabeth paled, "What is that?" "A drakon. It's a bit small, and scary, but whatever. See you later Annabeth! I hope you finish your drawing!" He said, Annabeth gasped, _her drawing! _It was due today and she hasn't thought of anything!

"Percy wai-"  
But he already hung up.

"Ugh!" She said, tossing her phone across the room. Percy could be such an idiot sometimes.

She put her head on the table and looked at her drawing. _What would be good to draw Ares' Temple?_

Then she remembered what Percy said, 'A drakon. It's a bit small, and scary, but whatever.'

She sat upright in her chair and grabbed another piece of paper, and started to draw a snake like body. Yes! She could finish this! A drakon would be perfect to guard Ares' Temple! Yes! She could pass the designs by noon and-

"Annabeth! There's a weird, giant dog eating stuff in our fridge!" Her father shouted from downstairs.

Oh well, it could wait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! I had this idea for a while now. Read and Review! :D**


End file.
